Through the Doors of Hinata
by RagAltima
Summary: Chapter 4 is done, sorry to keep you waiting. I really want this story to work.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction of New Tenants

Through the Doors of Hinata  
  
By RagAltima  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina, Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and anyone who tries to sue me will find himself or herself receiving 5 anime tapes, 13 RPG's, and an almost empty bottle of cologne. If that sounds tempting, then by all means, try it. Anyway, on with the story  
  
Chapter 1- Introduction of New Tenants  
  
Keitaro Urashima began the any like any other, getting out of bed, being launched into orbit, brushing his teeth, feeling the fury of a ki blast knock him out of a window, sitting down at the breakfast table, being knocked 5 feet away from the breakfast table by a certain hyperactive foreigner. "Yes," Keitaro said, "it is like every other day." But then suddenly, this hellish rut would soon be interrupted as 9 unfamiliar faces were FLYING toward them at a fantastic speed (they were having an outdoor breakfast), this didn't surprise our friendly neighborhood resident manager as he had seen every thing under the sun since he arrived at Hinata Inn. When the people landed, a man with peculiar spiked black hair, and an orange gi gave a bright smile towards the group, "Hi," the man said, is this Hinata Inn?" Keitaro stepped forward and said, "Yes it is, but who are you?" "I'm Goku," the man said, "and these are (A/N: I am going to change the way this story is structured because these introductions would be a pain to write out coherently this way)  
  
Goku: My wife ChiChi.  
  
ChiChi: (bows) Hello.  
  
Goku: My sons Gohan and Goten  
  
Goten: (shyly blushing) H-hi.  
  
Gohan: (waving) Hey.  
  
Kitsune: Hmm..He doesn't look half bad.  
  
Goku: My son's girlfriend, Videl  
  
Videl: (bows) Hi. (sees Kitsune eyeing Gohan and gives the mother of all deathglares)  
  
Kitsune: (thinks) Dang, he's taken! (sees Videl's deathglare and backs up a little)  
  
Goku: My friends..  
  
Goku: Bulma  
  
Bulma: (winks) Hello (everyone sweatdrops)  
  
Goku: Vegita  
  
Vegita: .(gives a nod and nothing more)  
  
Goku: And their sons Chibi Trunks and Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks: Nice to meet you.  
  
Chibi Trunks: Whazzup?  
  
Keitaro: Why are there two Trunks'?  
  
Goku: Long story, I'll tell ya later.  
  
Keitaro: ..Oh, well anyway why are you here?  
  
Goku: We have heard that this place has the almost magical ability to soothe one's soul if they stay here so we decided to take up residence for a couple of months to see if the rumors were true.  
  
As they say this Haruka comes out and greets the newcomers  
  
Haruka: Hello. You must be, Goku, is that right?  
  
Goku: Yes, and I recognize your voice from the phone, Haruka, right?  
  
Haruka: Yes, I am Haruka Urashima (lights cigarette from hammerspace and takes several puffs)  
  
Keitaro: You know them aunti-(immediately is pounded in the face, breaking his glasses)  
  
Haruka: Yeah, and its "Miss" Haruka. They called in advance for rooms.  
  
Keitaro:(somehow gets up unscathed from his beating, glasses fixed and all) And you didn't tell us about this? (everyone has similar reactions)  
  
DBZ gang: (silently amazed at this guys nigh-invulnerability, even Vegita)  
  
Haruka: What can I say? The inn needs the money. Unless you all want the rent tripled, hmm?  
  
Everyone: (quickly shakes their heads no)  
  
Haruka: Then it's settled. Lets introduce ourselves, as you already know I'm Haruka Urashima.  
  
Keitaro: I'm Keitaro Urashima  
  
Naru: I'm Naru Narusegawa. (bows, but silently contemplates whether having so many men at the inn is such a good idea)  
  
Shinobu: (blushes and bows) My name is Shinobu Maehara.  
  
Kaolla: (does mock salute) I'm Su!  
  
Kitsune: (foxy grin) I'm Mitsune Konno, (she swaggers toward Gohan and wraps her arms around him) but you can call me Kitsune.  
  
Videl: !!!(aura is radiating, as she is ready to kill Kitsune)  
  
Gohan: ..(blushes red as blood) Kitsune:(chuckles at their reactions, and breaks away from Gohan)  
  
Keitaro: Ooookay, anyway this is Motoko Aoyama..  
  
Motoko: (nods silently and bows)  
  
Vegita: Kakarotto, why must we stay in this dump, it looks as if it will fall apart!!  
  
Motoko and Naru: (feel their tempers flare up, and are glowing red)  
  
Goku: Vegita, don't be rude, these people are being kind enough o let us stay here!  
  
Vegita: I don't care! Not only must I stay with these weak little girls and this nerd, but I must also suffer the indignity of staying in this run- down, rusty, leaky, dump?!!! It is a disgrace for the Prince of Saiyajins!!!  
  
Motoko and Naru: (Naru winds up her infamous Naru-Punch, and Motoko unsheathes her sword, both charge Vegita)  
  
Vegita: Ha! (smirks as he easily dodges Naru and punches HER into orbit)  
  
Naru: I guess this is my karmic punishmeeeennnttt!!! (disappears in the distance)  
  
Motoko: Naru! (she growls at Vegita, then powers up her ki) HIKEN ZANKUUSEN!!!  
  
Vegita: (laughs at the attack as if it were a joke) Using ki, eh? Now I'll show you the proper way to use it! (charges ki, Motoko can feel the enormous increase in power, which was immeasurably stronger than what she could defend against) Take this!!  
  
Goku: (smacks the attack away, frowning at Vegita) That's enough, you could have killed her!  
  
Vegita: Lighten up Kakarotto, besides she attacked me first!  
  
Goku: Only after your callous insults!  
  
Vegita: Feh. Whatever. (suddenly vaporizes Motoko's sword) You definitely need more training girl.(walks silently away with a smirk on his face)  
  
LH cast: @-@ (in shock along with Naru who just returned)  
  
Motoko: Sister.. (looks down defeated, at the dust that was once the sword her sister had given her long ago), I'll get you for this Vegita.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
This was my first fic. Please Read and Review, all opinions are welcome, plus, I need some feedback on what to do with the relationships in this story. Would a Kitsune/Gohan pairing work out? Also what pairings would you what for the SM cast or who should I include? Give me any ideas you can, as they will reflect on later chapters. See ya next time. 


	2. Chapter 2 Friends and Enemies

Through the Doors of Hinata  
  
Written by- RagAltima  
  
Disclaimer- As stated before, none of the characters from this esteemed series are mine, and are the property of their respective owners, so there!  
  
  
Note: I have decided not to use the Sailor Moon cast in my story, not because it wouldn't be good, but because it would overload me with characters. So Sailor Moon fans, I humbly apologize for getting your hopes up, and I apologize to everyone else for taking so long to write this chapter. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
Chapter 2- Making New Friends and Enemies   
  
The scene opens to early morning with Vegita and Goku talking about the events of yesterday...  
Goku: What you did yesterday to Naru and Motoko is unacceptable; we're supposed to be guests in their home!  
Vegita: Who cares about that! If they weren't such weaklings, they wouldn't have been hurt, and besides, they attacked me first!  
Goku: That was only after you called this nice place a dump, you could definitely learn some manners. I would appreciate it if you apologize to them.  
Vegita: (getting irritated) WHAT! ME APOLOGIZE...Hmm. Only if you can beat me in a fight. (smirks evilly)  
Goku: (downcast) Fine, if that's what it takes. (The fly off to fight)  
Elsewhere...in Su's laboratory...  
Bulma: (marvels at the amount of gadgets all around) Wow! Su, I have got to say you are one technological genius!  
Su: (grinning in triumph) Thanks! But I had never heard of Capsule Corporation before, those capsules are pretty handy, but I betcha' I can make some improvements.  
Bulma: Really! If we work together, we can create the ultimate capsules! (gets really excited look on her face)  
Su: (gets same look as Bulma) YEAH!! And then we'll be able to create an empire in the transportation industry!!  
Bulma: (getting really excited now) YES!! WE SHALL BECOME PARTNERS AND RULE THE WORLD!!!  
Bulma and Su: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! (insane laughter continues for several moments)  
Mirai Trunks: (walks slowly past Su's door, sweatdropping)  
A few miles away from Hinata in the sky....  
Vegita: (beat up and exhausted) Okay Kakarot, I'll go apologize now. (grumbles at his defeat and flies off toward the inn).  
Goku: (powers down and smiles) I knew he would see it my way.  
Back at Hinata, Naru is busy getting dressed when an unexpected visitor shows up....  
Vegita: (swings door open) Listen girl, I wanted to tell you that what happened yesterday was not all your fault, and.. (Vegita froze to find Naru, in her underwear, looking like a deer caught in the headlights)  
Vegita: [Oh crap.]  
Naru: (screams) PERVERT!!!  
Vegita: (tries to get away from this awkward moment, but he won't get off that easy, as when he rounds the corner, he finds not only Motoko, but Su and Bulma, with Naru, fully dressed, surprisingly flanking him.)  
Su: (blasts him with a plasma cannon she just happened to be working on)  
Naru: (gives him not one, but two Naru-Punches)  
Motoko: (is Zankuusened toward Bulma)  
Bulma: (borrows Shinobu's frying pan and finishes Vegita off knocking him through the roof)  
Girls: (stand triumphantly doing victory poses, with Su holding up a sign that says, " 5-HIT COMBO, GREAT!")  
Trunks and Goten: (laughing their butts off at the spectacle)  
Vegita: (airborne) Hmm. Those girls aren't as weak as I thought; they may be of some use in the mission...  
In the kitchen, ChiChi is helping Shinobu with cooking breakfast..  
Shinobu: Do you think we made too much? (looks on the literal mountain of food on the table, which seems to make the table give way)  
ChiChi: (shakes her head and smiles) If you only knew...  
In Keitaro's room, he and Goku are having a conversation after witnessing Vegita's "exit"...  
Goku: What was that?!!  
Keitaro: (grins) It seems the girls are putting your friend through the usual initiation.  
Goku: Ok.  
Keitaro: Anyway, I have the feeling you didn't just come to Hinata to relax, so why are you really here?  
Goku: Well Keitaro, I'll level with you. We are here on a special mission.  
Keitaro: Care to elaborate?  
Goku: It's a long story, but here goes...  
As Goku goes into his storytelling, we are taken deep into the earth, into the many passageways of Hinata, where we see a shadowy figure that seems the shape of a Mecha-Tama, but as it comes into some light we see it has a pink color....  
  
A/N: What do Goku and Vegita mean by mission? What is the new type of Mecha-Tama   
Sleeping underground? And do you even care? (I hope you do..) Find out next time! 


	3. Chapter 3 A New Mission Begins

Through the Doors of Hinata 

Written by – **_RagAltima_**

Disclaimer = Same as in chapters 1+2. I have never, and will never own Love Hina. Sad, but true…. (sniff) Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 3 – A New Mission Begins

Goku is in Keitaro's room speaking with him about why he and his friends are at Hinata Sou.

Goku: We came from an alternate universe.

Keitaro: What??!! No Way!

Goku: Yes. As to why we are here, I shall have to tell you another story first. IN our reality an evil being called Majin Buu, created by an evil wizard named Bibidi, terrorized the galaxy many eons previously to our time period, and almost succeeded in destroying the universe until he was imprisoned.

Keitaro: So then what happened?

Goku: Later, in our time period he was awakened by Bibidi's son Babidi, and terrorized the populous of our Earth. My friends and me set out to stop him, but in the end of it all, most of our friends were absorbed into his body, and Buu killed all the people of the Earth. We eventually freed them, but Buu destroyed the Earth after we tore the good part of him out along with our friends,

Keitaro: Good part? I thought you said he was evil!

Goku: He was created totally evil, but when he warred with the Kaioshin…

Keitaro: Who are the Kaioshin?

Goku: They are the protectors and overseers of our universe, sort of like gods. Anyway, Buu and Bibidi went after all of the Kaioshin in who guarded over each quadrant of the universe, North, South, East, and West. The Kaioshin who guarded the West barely survived, and their leader, Dai Kaioshin then fought Buu. He was a portly gentle person, who Buu absorbs, and then transforms into a weaker, kinder creature, which is the form we first saw. When we tore the kind part of him out, he turned totally evil.

Keitaro: I see.

Goku: So then, after he destroyed the Earth, only Vegita, and me Dende, the guardian of our planet, and a bumbling person named Mr. Satan escaped, thanks to the Kaioshin who had survived long ago, who was the one who warned us of Buu's arrival, by the way?

Keitaro: And who was this Mr. Satan?

Goku: He claimed to have beaten a creature called Cell (who I won't get into now), whom we defeated, and took all the credit of saving the Earth, and got worldwide prestige.

Keitaro: He sounds like a real jerk.

Goku: He was, but did something to redeem himself. He befriended Buu and brought out the dormant kindness in him. Which then helped us when the good Buu bought us enough time to use the Dragon Balls. Vegita and me used the Dragon Balls of the Namekians on their planet, since our planet's balls were gone at the time, to wish the Earth to be as it was before Majin Buu came. Then, we asked everyone on Earth to offer the ki needed to fuel one of my techniques, the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) through telepathy. But the people wouldn't listen to us, and we thought we were screwed. They finally listened when

Mr. Satan told them to give us their energy and we defeated him.

Keitaro: Wow, what a story. But what does that have to do with why you came here?

Goku: Well the Supreme Kaioshin, the one who helped us, told us that during Bibidi's raid on the galaxy, he decided that just in case he would create a stronger version of Buu, which would activate within 2 years of the originals destruction, and found an alternative universe in which to hide it. That universe is yours, and he was defeated last year.

Keitaro: (shocked) What will we do?!! (runs around screaming and runs into a wall)

Goku: (sweatdrop) Whoa, don't worry! After Bulma made a machine to bring us here we found the ki signature similar to Buu's and asked someone what was in that direction, and he said, "Hinata Sou. It is a great place to visit, nice hot springs and the best atmosphere for relaxation." So we decided to come here, one reason being that we needed a vacation, the other being the new Buu is sleeping under this inn.

Keitaro: Doesn't surprise me. This inn has a lot of secrets.

Goku: We originally came to warn you, but when we had arrived we saw some potential in two of the residents here, who may be able to give us a hand.

Keitaro: Who?

Goku: Naru and Motoko.

Keitaro: What! I mean, Motoko I would understand, but Narusegawa?!

Goku: Yeah, although unfocused, she has some pretty brutal power in those fists.

Keitaro: Tell me about it, I've been launched more times than I care to remember. 

Goku: Motoko on the other hand, seems to have already been through some ki training.

Keitaro: Yeah. She uses a unique sword style called Shinmeiryu, and her family uses this style to combat evil, so I see how she would be of use to you.

Goku: Well we better inform the others of the situation and get those two ready to come to our world.

Keitaro: Naru and Motoko? But why?

Goku: There is a special place in our world where they can train.

Keitaro: Hmm. Okay let's go tell them.

They leave to tell the others. Meanwhile in Su's lab, Bulma tells her their story.

Su: So that's why you came, but if this guy was powerful enough to destroy a planet, you guys must really be strong to fight him.

Bulma: No, it was just my sons, my husband, Goku, and his boys who fight, they are Saiyajins.

Su: Saiyajins? Are they yummy?

Bulma: (sweatdrop) No, they are a warrior race of people with a great talent for fighting, and become stronger when recovering from near death.

Su: If I could do some experiments on one of them, I might be able to build something to help you guys out.

Bulma: That would be great! (Mirai Trunks walks by) Oh Trunks…

Mirai: Uh oh. (Screams as he is injected with something and passes out)

How will the girls take the news, and just what will Su build? Give me some ideas on what Su should build to help the DBZ guys against Buu in yours reviews, please? Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4 the Plan is Formed

Through the Doors of Hinata 

**__**

Chapter 4- A Plan is Formed 

Goku has just told the girls about how the new version of Majin Buu is dormant under their inn, and he proposes to Naru and Motoko a plan that could help save their world.

Naru: You're going to make us do what?!!

Goku: I saw that some of you have some potential when you trounced Vegeta.

Vegeta:(beat up and sulking in the corner)

Goku: But I also found out that in this dimension, women have a strength advantage over men, particularly when angered.

Motoko: So you're saying that if we fight this Majin Buu, we would have a definite advantage?

Goku: Sort of. Although women have the advantage in this dimension, Majin Buu is a biologically constructed creature whose gender cannot be determined.

Kitsune: So the effects of this dimension don't affect it.

Goku: Right! And unlike us, his strength will not be affected, so none of us should stand a chance.

Everyone (except Goku): Should?!!

Goku: Except that Su and Bulma have been working on a new invention that should help us.

As if on cue Su and Bulma wheel in a huge machine that looks like the Saiyajin healing pods.

Su: Behold the magnificent-

Bulma: -amazing-

Su: -stupendous-

Su and Bulma: -Saiyajin Transformo-2000!!!!

All the girls: What does it do?

Su: Glad you asked, it changes the genetic structure of an individual by combining the subjects DNA with saiyajin DNA to produce a hybrid being with the characteristics of each?

Everyone: (confused looks on their faces) Huh?

Bulma: In other words, whoever uses this machine gains the power of a Saiyajin.

Everyone: Ohh.

Goku: With this machine, you will gain our powers and be given a fighting chance, although I do not know how strong this Majin Buu is, with a 2-year advantage we could train you, this is the best chance for your survival.

Naru: Do we have to take this extreme? Why don't you lead this monster to your dimension so we don't have to fight?

Goku: Not an option, we took a great enough risk just coming to this world, we risked causing a time-space collapse. Besides, Majin Buu can open other dimensions, so that would not necessarily save you guys if we did lead him to our dimension, so our best bet is to destroy him here.

Keitaro: As if we needed any more strange happenings around here, what with a girl who could knock anyone into orbit with one punch, another girl who uses telekinetic chi-based sword techniques, a mad scientist girl who could take over the world with the machines she creates, flying turtles, ancient turtle civilizations under our home with a annex in the back of the house with a spell on it that brings lovers together, and I have the ability that to survive World War III without a scratch.

Naru: And your point is?

Keitaro: You would think we were the stars in some kind of romantic comedy anime, because all this follows The Laws of Anime™.

Everyone: (Thinks hard about this)

(The fourth wall shows a tiny, microscopic hole with cracks around it)

Everyone: Nah.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors note- Okay that's chapter four. It took me a while to figure out how to make this story work after chapter three, but I believe it will work from here on out. The few reviews I have gotten have helped me; so keep them coming, good or bad. Chapter five will come sooner.  


End file.
